watchmenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Watchmen (película)
Para la novela gráfica original, véase Watchmen. Para el videojuego precuela, véase Watchmen: The End Is Nigh. Para la nueva serie secuela de HBO, véase Watchmen (serie de televisión). thumb Watchmen es una adaptación cinematográfica de la novela gráfica/mini-serie homónima de cómics de Alan Moore y Dave Gibbons, estrenada en 2009 y dirigida por Zack Snyder. Ambientada en 1985, la película sigue a un grupo de vigilantes disfrazados cuando la guerra a gran escala amenaza con estallar entre los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética. La película comenzó a rodarse en Vancouver en septiembre de 2007 y se estrenó el 6 de marzo de 2009. Al igual que en su película anterior 300 (2007), Snyder modeló sus guiones gráficos en base al cómic original, pero optó por filmar Watchmen sin usar la clave cromática. Tras la publicación de la novela gráfica de 1986, la adaptación cinematográfica se vio sumida en el infierno del desarrollo. El productor Lawrence Gordon comenzó a desarrollar el proyecto en 20th Century Fox y Warner Bros. con el productor Joel Silver y el director Terry Gilliam, este último finalmente consideró que la compleja novela era "imposible de filtrar". Durante la década de 2000, Gordon y Lloyd Levin colaboraron con Universal Studios y Paramount Pictures para producir un guión de David Hayter (quien lo estableció en los tiempos modernos). Darren Aronofsky y Paul Greengrass se adjuntaron al proyecto de Paramount, antes de que fuera cancelado por disputas presupuestarias. El proyecto regresó a Warner Bros., con Paramount manejando los derechos internacionales. Fox ahora está demandando a Gordon por no pagar una compra en 1991, lo que le permitió desarrollar la película en los otros estudios. Se estrenó un DVD basado en elementos del universo de Watchmen; incluye una adaptación animada del cómic ficticio Tales of the Black Freighter visto dentro de la historia del propio cómic, protagonizada por Gerard Butler, y la autobiografía Under the Hood de Hollis Mason, que detalla a la generación más antigua de superhéroes conocidos como los Minutemen en la historia del cómic. También es posible una edición extendida de la película, con Tales of the Black Freighter intercalada a través de la historia principal de una manera que recuerda al cómic. Resumen La película se desarrolla en una época ficticia entre los años 30 y 40; un grupo de justicieros enmascarados llamados los "Minutemen" aparecen como respuesta a la actividad criminal y se dedican a combatir la injusticia. No obstante, por distintas razones, la agrupación se ve mermada y acaba desintegrándose, dejándole el control de la ciudad a la policía. Varios años después una nueva generación de súper héroes ahora llamados "Watchmen" (vigilantes) se consolida para trabajar activamente en la sociedad. Sin embargo el político Richard Nixon, convertido en presidente, después de utilizarlos para ganar la Guerra de Vietnam y derogar la Vigesimosegunda Enmienda, que prohíbe que alguien pueda ser elegido presidente de los Estados Unidos más de dos veces, dicta la ley Keene, un acta que vuelve los héroes ilegales, y en consecuencia el grupo se retira de su autootorgado deber. La película comienza una noche con un hombre ya mayor llamado Edward Blake, quien se encuentra en su apartamento viendo una película en la televisión cuando un extraño inrumpe en su hogar con la intención de matarlo. Blake, quien parece conocer al sujeto, se enfrenta a él en combate de manera violenta pero extraordinaria sin poder vencerlo ni siquiera por medio de sus armas (una pistola, la cual el intruso se la arrebata despues de dar el primer disparo y su juego de cuchillos para cocina, los cuales arroja y utiliza como puñales sin herir a su contrincante). Finalmente, el intruso vence a Blake y lo arroja desde una ventana de vidrio grueso (la cual se rompe), causando su muerte. La policía llega al apartamento y, tras investigar, concluye que fue un robo, aunque dos de los detectives que supervisan presienten que hay algo más tras ver una foto de bBlake saludando al presidente. Más tarde, esa misma noche, Rorschach, el último vigilante activo al margen de la ley, llega a escondidas a investigar y descubre un armario secreto en el ropero donde hay un arsenal, una foto de los minutemen y un traje de batalla muy conocido. Rorschach descubre que Edward Blake era el héroe conocido como "el Comediante" y miembro de los Minutemen y los vigilantes (Watchmen), cosa que anota en su diario personal. Daniel Dreiberg, quien fuese el héroe vigilante Búho Nocturno (II) y amigo de Rorschach, vive su vida con cierta clase de vacío y decepción, extrañando ser un héroe pero negándose a reconocerlo. Ahora, sólo visita a su antecesor y también amigo Hollis Mason, el primer Búho Nocturno. Después de hacer una de sus visitas Dreiberg vuelve a su hogar, descubriendo a Rorschach en la cocina. Éste le cuenta lo sucedido con Blake, que cree que se trata de un golpe contra los enmascarados y que está dispuesto a investigar la muerte de su antiguo compañero. Rorschach se dirige al centro de investigacion militar, donde se encuentran viviendo sus colegas ex vigilantes Laurie Juspeczyk (Espectro de Seda II) y Jon Osterman (Dr. Manhattan) con la esperanza de persuadirlos para retornar y protegerse de la supuesta amenaza pero estos, al igual que Dreiberg rechazan la oferta, cada uno creyendo llevar un estilo de vida normal (al igual que Dreiberg), cuando en verdad está repleta de problemas y complicaciones. Laurie está arrepentida de haber vivido como una heroína y haberse convertido en la segunda Espectro de Seda por petición de su madre Sally Jupiter, quien fue la primera. Mientras tanto, Jon está comenzando a perder su humanidad y empatía con todos, en parte por ser el único miembro de su equipo que posee poderes que lo convierten en una especie de semidiós. En respuesta, la relación que lleva con Laurie se enfría y acaba de la peor manera. Dada la rivalidad que existía entre Rorschach y el héroe Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias, otro miembro de los Watchmen, Daniel decide advertir a Ozymandias de la teoría de Rorschach. A diferencia del resto de su compañeros este último sacó provecho de su identidad secreta como justiciero enmascarado y acabó produciendo millones de dolares en un intento de demostrar que podía enriquecerse sin ayuda de su herencia. El día del funeral de Blake, Daniel, Jon, Adrian y la envejecida Sally Jupiter recuerdan la relación que llevaron con el Comediante y la influencia que fue para ellos. Daniel: laúultima vez que combatió al lado de Blake cuando trataban de calmar a una multitud de protestantes la cual finalizo con el Comediante golpeando y atacando a matar a la gente para al final hablar y quejarse de que el "sueño americano se volvió realidad"; Jon: los combates en Vietnam y el final cuando atestiguo como Blake mataba a una joven vietnamita embarazada (al parecer de un hijo suyo) de un disparo por que esta le hizo un corte en la cara con una botella cuando el confesaba que iba a abandonarla (aunque el se muestra un tanto culpable por lo que ha hecho en la guerra); Adrian la actitud sociopata de blake durante una reunion de los vigilantes y Sally Jupiter: cuando el dia en que la foto de los minutemen fue tomada, Blake trato de violarla (cosa que nunca habia hecho) fracasando por la intervencion de su mutuo colega Justicia Encapuchada. En medio de la investigación, Rorschach comienza a sospechar de William Edgar Jacobi (Moloch el Místico), un antiguo supervillano y enemigo de Blake, quien misteriosamente asistió al funeral del mismo. El ex villano se justifica alegando que Blake irrumpió en su hogar unos días antes de su muerte ebrio y llorando, como si tratase de redimirse. Además, le cuenta que tiene cáncer. En una entrevista con el Dr. Manhattan, un periodista comienza a acusarlo de causar cáncer a una serie de personas que fueron cercanas a él, incluyendo a su ex novia Janey Slater. Sintiéndose responsable de condenar a los seres que más amaba, John se exilia de la Tierra y va a Marte, donde tras recordar su vida entera hasta su transformación en el Dr. Manhattan y su participación en la Guerra de Vietnam, el superhombre crea un complejo sistema de cristal parecido al mecanismo interno de un reloj. De regreso en la Tierra, Daniel y Laurie luego de tener una reunión inician una relación sentimental mientras Adrian recibe un ataque de un asesino a sueldo al que logra detener. En busca de nuevas respuestas, Rorschach busca de nuevo a Moloch, pero para su sorpresa descubre que lo han asesinado. La policía aparece creyendo que el héroe es el homicida. Rorschach se enfrenta a la policia en un intento por escapar pero es detenido en la cárcel, culpado del asesinato de Moloch y sometido a distintas pruebas psicológicas donde recuerda su violenta niñez hasta su conversión en el sanguinario Rorschach. La presencia del sangriento justiciero causa un violento motín en la cárcel, desatado por el Gran Jefe, un jefe de la mafia que busca vengarse de él. Después de mucho pensarlo y extrañarlo, Daniel y Laurie se ponen sus antiguos trajes y salen a patrullar como en los viejos tiempos, consiguiendo rescatar a unos civiles de un incendio. Después tienen relaciones sexuales en la nave Arquímedes. Poco después, los dos comienzan a creer en la teoría de su compañero Rorschach y se dirigen a la prision para sacarlo. En aquel momento, el motín se ha desatado, por lo que los dos héroes se enfrentan a numerosos contrincantes, venciéndolos. Antes de huir de la prisión Rorschach mata al Gran Jefe. Manhattan viene a por Laurie y la lleva a Marte, donde la explica que ya nada en la Tierra le importa, y los dos descubren que el Comediante fue amante de Sally Jupiter y, por lo tanto, padre biológico de Laurie. En la Tierra Búho nocturno y Rorschach descubren que el responsable de todo es Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias), quien mató a Blake después de que descubriera sus planes, armó su intento de asesinato e inculpó a Rorschach de la muerte de Moloch. Se dirigen a la Antártida y se enfretan a Ozymandias, siendo Rorschach el primero en ser vencido. Búho Nocturno, a pesar de tener los mismos conocimientos y habilidades en artes marciales que Ozymandias no es rival para éste y también es vencido. Veidt confiesa su plan maestro: crear un ataque nuclear sobre varias ciudades importantes del mundo, lo que generaría un poder parecido a los de Manhattan, para crear una falsa guerra entre el mundo entero y el poderoso héroe, y de esa manera la humanidad entera olvidaría sus diferencias y comenzaría a trabajar en conjunción sin una sola guerra interna. Impresionados por el descubrimiento del siniestro plan y percatándose de que había sido ejecutado antes de su llegada, todos incluyendo al Dr. Manhattan deciden guardar silencio sobre la verdad de la falsa utopía creada por Ozymandias, excepto Rorschach quien sigue apegado a sus ideales. Manhattan sabiendo que no puede dejar que Rorschach confiese habla con el y este quien esta dispuesto a morir deja que Manhattan lo desintegre. Manhattan decide dejar la tierra para siempre y se despide de Laurie. Dan, quien ubiese presenciado la muerte de Rorschach, ataca enfurecido a Adrian, golpeándolo hasta agotarse, pero finalmente se va con Laurie, dejando a Adrian a su suerte. Unos días después, Daniel y Laurie siguen su relación y el mundo se vuelve un lugar más pacífico por primera vez en siglos. En otra parte de la ciudad, un reportero está buscando un trabajo para crear el reportaje más interesante de la historia pero no consigue conciliar las distintas notas que le llegan. Desesperado, el hombre le pide a su asistente que busque una buena nota en el correo, donde encuentra el diario de Rorschach, que contiene toda la investigación del héroe desde la muerte de Edward Blake (el Comediante) hasta sus sospechas y conclusiones sobre Adrian y su siniestro plan. Vídeos Archivo:Watchmen Archivo:Watchmen (1-9) Movie CLIP - Rorschach's Journal (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (2-9) Movie CLIP - Face to Face with Dr. Manhattan (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (3-9) Movie CLIP - The Birth of Dr. Manhattan (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (4-9) Movie CLIP - Give Me Back My Face (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (5-9) Movie CLIP - You're Locked In Here With Me! (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (6-9) Movie CLIP - Nite Owl Rescue (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (7-9) Movie CLIP - How to Lose Your Arms (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (8-9) Movie CLIP - The Greatest Practical Joke in Human History (2009) HD Archivo:Watchmen (9-9) Movie CLIP - Rorschach's Fate (2009) HD Enlaces externos *Watchmen en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) en:Watchmen (movie) Categoría:Películas